Denouement
by keptinjamestiberiusperfecthair
Summary: The lives en history of Amalia en Thomas are inextricably linked to that of the Mikealson family. Now that they are back in New Orleans because of rumours and have to confront the last remaining Mikealsons with it. Meanwhile they're treathend by an old evil creature from whom nothing is known. Will things finally be clear for everyone or will it get even more messed up?
1. Intro

**This is my first story with more than one chapter in English ever. I have written this as an English assignment but feedback from people who actually know the characters that are owned by the CW en Smith would be nice. There is a chance that there are some faults in the grammar and stuff but let me know and I will change them. **

**The first chapters are only to get to know the characters a little and to show you which part of the original plot I'm going to use. You can probably call them filler but okay, thank you for at least reading this story and what I have of it so far.**

**None of these characters are mine, only Amalia and Thomas.**

_New Orleans, present_

'Niklaus.' A steady, slightly arrogant, voice with a northern accent said. The girl the voice belonged to had her bright blue eyes focused on the man in front of here. There was nothing about her posture that showed even the slightest fear for him and it kind of annoyed him, she could see it in his eyes. It always had annoyed him when she didn't act like she had the enormous respect for him but then again, she would never have that.

'Amalia. What a pleasant surprise. Where is Thomas, I thought you the two of you always visit places together.' He gave her one of that smiles that could mean either "I mean it" or "I don't like the fact that you're standing in front of me at all". She knew it was the last one, every time she saw him throughout different time areas he gave her that smile and she would smile back with the sweetest smile she could smile and it would annoy him even more.

With that sweet smile she sank down on a chair against him. She didn't ask if it was taken already because she simply didn't care. 'Did you miss me? It is like… How long? At least 50 years.' When you had eternity you didn't really care about the time except when your last name was Mikealson and you were a man than was time something you needed to know. In her eyes was it a terrible habit but she had to admit Thomas was as worse when speaking about time as Klaus was but she didn't even notice it anymore when the boy constantly corrected her about the years, she took it for granted.

Ignoring her thoughts she looked around the café. It looked a little familiar but then again it didn't. She liked what the owner had done with the place, it looked modern but with an accent of the years New Orleans grew big. She had been there that years and she knew that Klaus and family – as far as she knew Elijah was then the only one not laying in a coffin – were there but she didn't really saw them simply because she didn't wanted to.

'1948. London. Different times then.' He sounded a little offended by the fact that she didn't say anything about Thomas but it didn't matter to her. The whole I'm mysterious and scary picture he seemed to have didn't matter to her. 'It is really weird how you can accomplish almost everything but you can't remember dates.'

'I simply don't care about.'

'I see.'

'No, you don't, you always think you do but you always fail. I'm al mysterious for you Nik just as your brother and Thomas are and you try really hard to understand it but you really don't. The reason why I don't remember dates is quite boring, but still, I hope you get the point.'

His jaw straightened when she called him Nik and it gave her a certain feeling of satisfaction. 'The mysterious girl and her mysterious ways of acting, how interesting.' He took a sip of his gin and focused his eyes on her face. 'Did you really come here to annoy me or is there an explanation for you being here?'

'I heard some interesting stories about you and becoming a father and that kind of stuff. So tell me, is there really a chance another kind of weird hybrid thing like you is going to walk on this earth.'

'Since when are you the person to speak about a hybrid and children like that Van Egmont?'

'Oh shut up! I…'

'Amalia.' The voice sounded kind of shocked. It did hurt her that it sounded so shocked even though she wouldn't admit it to herself.

'My dear Elijah.' She gave him a sad smile and ignored the fact that Klaus took a sip of his drink with a little more noise than he could have. Both the brothers looked so the same but were so different. The way they said her name was already different and it made her sad and amused at the same time. A weird combination if you thought about it but then again, she was weird.

Elijah gave her a little smile while he walked towards the table but when he reached it he didn't sat down next to her. Of course he didn't, she should know better than that. 'It's a pleasure to see you again.'

'Is it?'

'I suppose.'

'Oh shut up, both of you.' Amalia turned too Klaus who clearly wanted to attention again. 'How do you even know?'

'How do I even know what?' She knew exactly what he meant but playing around a little longer couldn't make things worse.

'You know exactly what I mean so stop the crap and just tell me.'

'Tut-tut Mikealson, I thought the two of you were always so polite but things chance in 65 isn't it? But they keep on talking you know, it's kind of annoying.'

'Where are you talking about?'

'Klaus.'

She liked the fact Elijah stopped his brother before the whole arsenal of questions came. 'Keep an eye on that Hayley girl it isn't something that happens every day that someone is pregnant with some kind of hybrid.' She stood up and stroke the wooden chair with her fingers just to feel the energy that every objet possessed floating underneath her skin. 'But I really need to go now, have a nice day you two.' She gave the two brothers a polite smile and walked away.

'Who are you talking about Amalia?!'

She smirked knowing he would do everything to know what she was talking about. Not because she knew about the girl but because he desperately wanted to know who "they" were. As soon as she opened the door she saw him, leaning against the building in front of her. 'Well, look who's there.'

'And?'

'As usual.'


	2. Chapter 2

_America, 27__th__ of March, 10__th__ century_

The girl smiled as she took the little package from the boy's hands. 'What is it for?' she asked while she studied it with her eyes. It contained something small but she couldn't immediately see what. Most of the time she was good in guessing and of course there were times when she cheated and let magic do all the work but she wouldn't ruin the surprise.

'It is your birthday today remember?' The boy showed his teeth while smiling and as always his brown eyes looked like they also smiled.

Here smile changed from friendly to a little sad. 'Kol, you shouldn't have done that.' She hated this day of the year. Her birthday was the same day as they left to this country and the very same day that she decided that she was different than the rest of her family. Her father decided that actually but she knew he was right, she was indeed different.

'Oh come on Am it is your birthday. Everyone deserves something when it is their birthday. Now open that present or I will do it for you.' He leaned towards her and opened one of the strings attached to the package leaving the others ones for her. She knew that he meant nothing with it but the idea someone gave her something frightened her a little. In all those years that she lived – sixteen years today – no one ever gave her something and then this boy came around and he did gave her something.

She glanced at him while he gave her an encouraging look. After a few seconds she smiled back and opened the other strings that only the present wrapped in a piece of linen remained. She opened it and glanced on the thing inside. A necklace with an old coin from the old land attached to it.

'What do you think?' he asked and took the necklace from her so she could see it a little better. 'My mother gave it to me once and told me that she used to have this in the old land. I don't know where they used it for but I thought it looked nice.' He turned the coin around to show her what was engraved on the other side. "amalia"

'Amalia.' She whispered as she took the necklace and let it dangling between her fingers. Her fingers slid fondly over the silver coin. 'It is a currency. We used to pay with this in the old land. My mother once gave one of these to me but I lost them so I think I have to thank you for this one.' She hung the necklace around her neck and gave the boy a smile.

'A currency? Why would they need that?' He asked. Here everybody helped each other out when it came to food en other things you needed for living.

'To pay things. The old land works different.'

'Oh.' The boy rose to his feet en pulled Amalia up with him. 'The old world is odd you know.'

'I know.' She answered with a little smile. 'But I am used to it I think even though it is a long time ago.' She turned five the day she left with her parents and siblings for this unknown country. Some old man had told her father it existed. She had heard the whispers on the other side before but she never paid any attention to them. Why would she, she was five?

'You're odd too.' The boy glared at her face and took one of her brown curls between his fingers. 'But the good kind of odd you know, not the type of odd Thomas is. He is more the scary kind of odd.´ He said while playing with the curl he still held between his fingers.

´Thomas isn´t odd. Why do people always say is odd. I like him and so does my brother.´ She defended the boy. Thomas, the boy with the blue eyes en blond hair, didn´t really fit the picture of the residents. His family lived here for ages but he looked a little different. He had his mother's eyes but the blond hair came from something different. Maybe it was the fact that he was different than the rest of his family just like she was that people thought he was a bit scary and strange but he was kind to people.

´He is Am but as long as he is nice to you I trust him.´ He leaned forward to her and his lips brushed against her as some kind of goodbye. Kol wasn´t really the type who was good in goodbyes en hellos but then again, he wasn´t the social type. There were a few people with who he could get along well but the others he just ignored. Her brother called him a freak which was funny if you thought about the fact that Tom was her brother's best friend. ´Bye Amalia.´

´Bye Kol.´ She responded as he turned around and walked away to the little village leaving her in alone among all the trees. While she watched him walking away she closed her fingers around the coin and smiled. She didn´t know why the boy liked her but he did and it felt good. Nobody had ever liked her and she´d always asked herself how it would feel to be like Tatia and having all the boys like you. Kol was one boy but at least he was a boy.

´Day dreaming?' She looked up, a little terrified by the voice that seem to come from nowhere, and looked around.

'Oh Ami, sometimes your kind of cute you know. Look above you.' The exact moment she looked up he came down and landed graceful on both legs. He bow dramatically in front of her like he was done performing a play and she laughed. He seemed surprised with that but gave her smile. 'You're in a good mood. Did you saw freak?'

'Don't pretend like you didn't see everything, you probably have been here the whole time and just watched us.' She answered.

'I did. It was rather funny.' He sank down in the grass where Kol just had been and looked up at here. 'Nice necklace. Now you fit the image of witch perfectly.' He said while he took the leather cord from beneath his shirt. 'See?' He lifted the cord so she could take a better look at it although she knew exactly what it looked like. A leather cord with a pentagram with little runes engraved in the material. 'Every witch a different necklace.'

She sank down again next to hem en glared at his necklace. 'It is only appearance. I don't care about appearance.'

'You shouldn't. You're beautiful.' He said with a serious voice that made her stare at his face. Nobody had ever called her beautiful except Kol. She was just a plain girl. Pale skin, blue eyes and dark brown curls, nothing more than that. Maybe Thomas was indeed a little odd. 'So how is being sixteen?'

His words interrupt her thoughts and she shrugged. 'Not that different from being fifteen but you should know that.' She brushed a lock of her brown curls behind her ear and looked at her dress. It felt a little awkward that he called her beautiful but maybe that was something people did on your birthday when you became sixteen. It seemed that sixteen was an important age here.

'I know, just wanted to check if it is the same with you.' He let himself fell backwards and glared at the sky which looked orange in the twilight. 'You're sixteen Ami, you're an adult.'

'I know. Strange isn't it? From now on people see me as some kind of suitor that can get their children.' She lay down next to him and sighed. Sixteen was the age when most girls got a partner and children but she couldn't think about herself in that way. She felt more like the little insecure girl that didn't knew anything about life but then again knew too much because she heard the whispers. The other side always kept talking to her. Tom once told her she could tell them to be quiet but she couldn't really believe that either.

Tom shrugged and turned his head towards her. 'Don't worry about it Am, not tonight. You should enjoy it.' He took her hand in his and looked up to the sky, his eyes searching for something and when he found it he smiled. 'The first star of this evening, make a wish.'

She smiled and closed her eyes wishing the first thing that came up in her mind. When she was done she squeezed Tom's hand softly and looked at the sun going down wishing that she just could stay here with her friend looking at the sun slowly sinking behind the mountains.


	3. Chapter 3

_New Orleans, present_

'Ah home, the place of mass murder, sex and good music.' Tom said as he walked in to the living room of the old Victorian house. It looked exactly the same as when they left for Europe, like they were back in the 60's. The room was decorated with retro furniture and mostly the colors orange, black and white like most houses were in the sixties.

'You and I remember New Orleans very different.' Amalia said and opened the two glass doors which lead to the backyard. Instantly a slight breeze brushed against her cheeks. It smelled pretty much the same as when they lived here in the sixties, churned earth from the cemetery and the typical smell most forests had. Amalia glared down at the grave yard to which the house adjoined. She had to admit that she missed the silence it brought, the only thing you heard in this house was the birds outside and sometimes the whispers from the other side when you walked down at the cemetery. It was an old cemetery and many people she knew were buried there, maybe it was a bit twisted that she found peace in this place but the idea of her friends this close was nice.

'Allright, maybe there wasn't any mass murder but I was right about the sex and the good music.' He said and meanwhile he walked to the record player what was still there and looked at it for a few seconds. 'There is stil a record on it, you're not gonna tell me that you forgot to put the vinyl somewhere safe Amalia.' He always called her Amalia when he intended to say something in a serious way and she hated it. It was like he was talking to some little child and he clearly wasn't.

'Like you thought about it. Those record are yours remember?' She defended herself. His love for old music, especially the sixtiess, was huge and though she loved it herself she would never love it as much as Tom did. She remembered that he always tried to get the best quality and the signed ones what was weird as you thought about it. If he really wanted to he could just have forced someone to get it for him but he always told her it was much more fun to collect it yourself and work for it and now she had put his old vinyl in danger. If she wouldn't have been practically immortal he probably would skin her if he found out that there was one of his record missing.

'You know I always forget everything. You're practically my walking reminder.' He gave her one of those looks with puppy eyes before he turned around to look at the record again. He lifted the record and checked it. 'God, I missed these things.' He sighed as he put it down and played it to hear which one of his large collection of record this one was. After approximately twenty seconds Eric Burdon's voice filled the room.

"_There is a house in New Orleans__. __They call the Rising Sun."_

A smile appeared on Tom's face. 'Ah, you're favorite remember. You have listened to this sing for whole days while I did all the hard work.'

"_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy. And God I know I'm one"_

'I don't think gambling is hard work, do you?'

'Shut up.'

'As you wish my lord. And now if you excuse me I'm going to look around a little.' She gave him a smile and turned around on her heels leaving Tom alone with his beloved vinyl. The coming hours he wasn't going to speak to her, she knew that for sure. The boy was too caught up with his music and record player.

All the rooms looked almost exactly the same as when they had left. Some of the things where moved by the people who had been here but not much. Most people who had been here probably went away as soon as they had saw everything like everyone always did. The house had a certain threat around it and though she loved it most humans – and natural beings – couldn't stand it. It was probably her thousand years of experience with the dead and all other supernatural stuff that she learned the like certain threats and danger. Not as bad as Tom did, he got off on it just for the adrenaline, but she was pretty bad when it came down to dangerous things.

Meanwhile Eric Burdon's voice still filled the house and it gave her the feeling like she never left even though she clearly wasn't dressed as a girl from the sixties. Instead of one of those vintage dresses she wore jeans, a grey jersey tank-top and some vans. She looked so different from the interior but at the same time she fitted perfectly in this old house. Her old house.

"_Oh mother tell your children not to do what I have done!"_

After a few rooms she found her old bedroom. Everything was still on the same spot as the last time she had seen it. The little radio above her bed, the yellow bedspread and the ugly green desk, the same green as the rest of the furniture, even the little blood stains on the wall. Those were Tom´s fault but still, it made this room her room.

'Oh!' She gasped when she saw the thing she was secretly hoping there would be and she rushed to her bookcase. She took an old, leather book from the bottom shelf and smiled fondly as she brushed the leather cover like it was some kind of pet. The old grimoire contained at least spells, receipts and cures from the first nine hundred years of her life. It was probably one of the oldest in the world which wasn't that weird since most witches didn't become over a thousand years. There were grimoires that stayed in the family for ages but hers was special, just like Toms. As far as she knew there were only two others like her in the world and one of them was the blue eyed boy who was downstairs listening to his old record.

'Okay, let's see.' She sank down on her old bed and looked at the grimoire in her lap. On the frond was a pentagram in the leather engraved and trough the ages she had engraved some runes on the side of the pentagram. She brushed the dust of the grimoire and opened it. The sound of stiff leather send a little shiver down her spine, not because of the noise but more the excitement of opening it. She knew exactly what kind of secrets the pages contained but every time she read it was like the first time. Her eyes wandered over the runes on the first page and a small smile appeared on her face. It was weird to read her handwriting from approximately thousand years ago but also really fun. It was only a simple cure the cure headaches but she still knew how it felt to write down her first words and how proud she was of herself. That day Tom laughed at her and ruffled her hair when he found at telling her she was a silly little girl but that he was proud of her too. That made her whole day better.

'Am! Come down here you have to see this!' She blinked a couple of times a little dazed with her eyes before she looked was fully there again. Reading the grimoire always took her full attention en most of the time she was engrossed in it that she forgot that there was a world around her and not only spells en trying them on a few objects in your room.

'Ami I'm serious you really want to see this!' Tom called like an excited puppy. She sighted and pushed herself up and after that walked slowly downstairs so she could see where Tom was so excited about. It was probably something food they forgot they had what was still in the kitchen and now had some kind of mutant shape but you never knew. It was Tom and everything could happen with that boy.

'Hello Amalia.' She stopped at the last step of the stairs and glared at the man before her. Next to him stood a girl with dark brown hair and approximately the same height as she was. She looked really sure of herself but underneath that was a frightened girl. It was a mask most girls had these days.

'Elijah.' She said surprised and she gave him a smile and looked at the girl next the him. 'And you must be Hayley.' She looked at the girl with a fascinated expression on her face and walked down the stairs to take a better look at the girl. The girl of whom the spirits talked about because the thing she carried was one of a kind. A child with a hybrid as father was not something that had ever happened before. This would be the first one of his kind.

'So you're the pregnant one? It must be awful especially when it is Klaus'.' Tom said with his eyes focused on her belly. The girl gave him a nasty look and Amalia was sure he knew that and really enjoyed that. He was the kind of person that enjoyed the temper humans had and especially when they became angry with him. It was probably his favorite thing to do.

'Parks.' Elijah warned him. The blue eyed boy smiled at him before heading to the kitchen and leaving the three of them alone.

'Is he always like that?' The girl asked. Amalia shrugged and looked at Elijah who was nodding as an answer. He wasn't actually, only with the Mikealsons en people who had something to do with them. And clowns, he also couldn't stand people who worked as clowns. He never told her why even though she asked it every time they saw one. He only gave her a grumpy look and ignored her the rest of the dat.

'Why are we here again Elijah. There were so much more useful things I could have done at this moment.' The girl asked.

'Like what? The only thing you can do is sit down while your being watched by some crazy girl who wants her witchcraft back and is planning on taking revenge since her sisters was killed.' Amalia said while giving the girl a curious look. 'This is your way of trying to get away from here. You feel something's not right with this place – you're right about that – but you're scared too. Maybe someone is going to tell you something about that child or something else you really don't want to know. Maybe we're planning on killing you, you probably taste awesome.' She joked.

'I'm a werewolf, I will taste horrible.' Elijah laughed and shook his head. It was a pleasant sound, something that you didn't hear that often. It made her feel happy.

'Oh, I really don't care what you are. Everyone tastes the same to me. ' She leaned against the wall next to her and winked.

'Oh come on Am, let's stick to the point.' Elijah said smiling. He enjoyed this, not being serious for once. That was a good thing. He had missed the girl and her way of acting around others. He even had missed Thomas a little.

'Alright then.' Amalia took the girl's wrist and pressed her fingers against the vein. She felt the girl's pulse rising as she did so and smiled. 'Nothing to worry about, it will only hurt a little.' She said as she buried her fingers into the girls skin. The girl gasped as she did so and pulled her arm away.

'What the hell are you doing?!' She yelled. A look of anger written over her face.

'Nothing, just looking at something.' She rubbed her fingers against each other looking at the drop of blood before she wiped it off onto her jeans. 'Actually that was just for fun. He brought you here to find out more about that baby didn't he. Not because you or Klaus wanted it but because he wanted it and having me and Tom in town was a great opportunity for that.' She smiled and rested her blue eyes on Elijah. 'She and the baby are totally fine as far as I can tell you. It grows normal so no special superbaby powers or whatever you like to call it. It's not some kind of Twilight scenario, it's just normal.' She shrugged and looked at Hayley. 'Only be careful with whom you tell about it. You already got a spell on that child by that dead witch and you certainly don't want other supernatural creatures bugging you. Just… Whatever might happen the next months, don't trust anyone that easily. You never know what they want.'

The wind blew several locks of her brown curls into her face while she was sitting on the back porch watching the cemetery. It was a warm evening, totally different than those in London. It was probably also because this was one of the places that felt like home. It was a safe haven for supernatural beings and of course the music. The sixties had been one of the best areas of her life. There were of course more but the sixties was definitely one of her favorites. The music, the clothes and the people.

She sighed and pulled her knees up. Her first day back in New Orleans and instead of exploring the town she had wasted her day with speaking to the Mikealsons. Of course she couldn't have walked down this streets without someone telling Klaus since he had all kinds of groupies around here but she still could had visited some of the places she always had gone to in the sixties.

'I always wonder how it is to be such a dreamer.' Tom said. He leaned against the doorway and smiled, his eyes fixed on the cemetery. He looked like a dark angel with the sun on his face like that. Pure perfection with sinister features. That was the best way to describe Tom.

'It's nice. I'm never bored.' She looked at him. 'Where have you been hiding the whole day? Wait, don't answer that. It probably has something to do with whiskey, girls and some other people who did the same thing as you.'

He smirked and shook his head. 'Oh Am, you know me so well but that wasn't the only thing. I have done – and no, it's not a joke - some research. I intended on doing it together with you but since you were busy with mister serious and that weird girl I decided to do it on my own.' He shrugged and looked at her expecting some kind of praising answer. 'You may applaud now, you know?'

'It is indeed remarkable.' She smiled. Amalia stretched her legs en leaned against the wall behind her. 'What kind of research did you do? How to drink three bottles of vodka without people noticing that I don't get drunk because my body works much faster than normal human bodies?'

'Oh, you're so funny but no. I was looking for some information about Silas. You know, two thousand year old guy? Creepy dude locked up somewhere beneath the ground?' He said as he sank down next to her, his eyes still fixed on the cemetery.

'Silas? Why? The last time we checked was about 300 meters…'

'I love how you always say meters.' Tom interrupted her.

'Oh shut up, I'm European, that's what we call it.' Tom shrugged and smiled. 'But okay, he is laying about 900 feet under the ground.'

'The thing is, he isn't anymore. You're not going to tell me that you didn't her the spirits. They won't shut up about it.' He said and this time he looked at her. 'You know what that means right? A two thousand year old hybrid is wandering around here and we don't even know what he looks like and what he is capable of.'

Amalia sighed and putted a string of hair behind her ear. 'He is exactly the same as us. Maybe he was created another way but that doesn't mean his body works different. Okay, he is a thousand years older but he also has lain beneath the ground all that time. I'm pretty sure we are as strong as he is and as long as I can still kill people with only smiling at them and thinking of them as death men I'm still fine.'

Tom shook his head. 'Am, he was one of the greatest warlocks of his time. Qetsiyah is the only one who has accomplished in putting him down.' The idea of a mad man wandering around this country frightened him. A two thousand year old hybrid that wanted to break the veil between this world and that of the supernatural dead so he could rest together with his love was pretty disturbing. Of course he and Amalia were that to but at least he knew what the blue eyes girl was capable of – what was pretty much but not more than he could.

'Well, than I'm going to help you do your research next time. Maybe even summon Qetsiyah if we really need information. As long as he doesn't commit any mass murders he isn't really our business.' She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. 'But if it would make you feel better than we're going to kick his two thousand years old hybrid ass.'

Tom laughed and looked back at the cemetery. 'Of course Am, of course.'


End file.
